The present invention comprises a new Saxifraga, botanically known as Saxifraga×arendsii, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SAXZ0015’.
‘SAXZ0015’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘SAXZ0015’ has almost red colored flowers that turn to white in winter time when flower ages, with green leaves on a mounding, tight and well branched plant habit.
‘SAXZ0015’ originates from a hybridization made in a greenhouse in April 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘M1210-51’ with smaller, darker red color and is later to flower when compared to ‘SAXZ0015’.
The male parent of ‘SAXZ0015’ is a proprietary plant identified as ‘N0831-51’, application name for plant patent ‘SAXZ0016’ (co-pending U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 15/330,066), with bigger flowers and deep rose flower color and is earlier to mature and flower when compared to ‘SAXZ0015’. The resultant seed was sown in August 2010 in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
‘SAXZ0015’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in March 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SAXZ0015’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in March 2011 in a greenhouse in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands.